


Boy, I Can Name A Few

by WinterWandering



Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [17]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: he was getting bettertitle from Wilbur Soot's Goodnight
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918
Comments: 6
Kudos: 243





	Boy, I Can Name A Few

“Tommy?” The blond yelps, jerking away from the hand on his shoulder. He was still...jumpy, even though he was  _ working through it _ . His therapist had said something about it being a trauma response? Like when people grabbed him too roughly- it would send him into a flashback. 

“A-ah! Oh...Wilbur.” 

“Are you alright?” 

“...yeah. I’m fine.” Tommy gives him a small, soft smile. Wilbur tilted his head, trying to find any lies in the boy’s gaze.

“Look...whatever Phil or I did to make you not trust us…” 

“You didn’t-” Tommy sighs. “Look...it’s not your fault. I just...” He trailed off, not wanting to answer. 

Wilbur sighed, but patted Tommy’s head gently. “I’m here for you.”

-

“Tommy?” The blond is sitting on the windowsill, laying his head on his window as the rain fell. He shivered. It was quite cold. A cape-  _ was it a cape? It felt more like a blanket  _ \- is draped over his shoulders, and he is warmer. “You alright?”

“Mh-? Techno?” 

“Hey Toms. You alright?”

“Wha...? Uh...” Tommy ducked his head, curling deeper into the warmth of the blanket. “I’m doing better.” 

“Yeah?” Techno’s voice is soft, and comforting. There’s a hand placed in front of him, waiting for him to make a move. “Can I hug you?” 

Tommy nods softly, and rose locks fly into the front of his vision before he is hugged. And it is  _ warm and safe _ . Blue eyes close, and he buries his face into the crook of Techno’s neck.

“Tommy, you can talk to us. You know this, yeah?” 

“I don’t-” Tommy sighs. “I’m not gonna lie- I feel safer talking to you then anybody. ‘N I know Eret lets me vent to her, but I don’t want to bother-” Techno cuts him off with a soft sigh, and speaks.

“You are not a burden, Toms. I love you. I love you so much.”

Tommy gives him a small smile. “Thanks. I really...I really appreciate it.” 

“D’you want me to get you hot chocolate?” The blond snorts at Techno’s words. “What?” 

“It’s called cocoa!” He pauses. “But yes...that’d be nice...thank you.” Techno smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Tommy’s forehead.

“Okay. I’ll be right back.”

“Thanks Techno.” Tommy's voice is laced with soft happiness. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

-

Tommy had fallen asleep when he came back, and Techno laughed softly, setting the cup to the side and pressing a soft kiss to the blond’s forehead. 

“You were sleepy, hm, Toms? Well, goodnight.”


End file.
